Children with type 1 glycogen storage disease were infused overnight with identical doses of glucose or corn starch on two separate occasions, and the glucose and/or starch infusions discontinued the following morning. This protocol will evaluate the relative effectiveness and protection of corn starch feedings when compared to intragastric infusions of glucose.